english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Pope
Anthony "Tony" Pope (March 22, 1947 – February 11, 2004) was an American voice actor. He was the husband of voice actress Patricia Lentz and the father of voice actress Marcella Lentz-Pope. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1985) - Newton Gimmick (ep62) *Creepy Crawlers (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Geppetto *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1998) - Waiter (ep52) *Pole Position (1984) - Additional Voices *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993) - Additional Voices *Shirt Tales (1982-1983) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Super Friends (1983) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1998) - Scientist (ep44) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Sergeant Garcia *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Transformers (1986) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1992) - God (ep98) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Xyber 9: New Dawn (2001) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist (1997) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: Go West, Young Man! (1995) - Additional Voices *LeapFrog: Letter Factory (2003) - Mr. Websley, Professor Quigley *LeapFrog: Talking Words Factory (2003) - Mr. Websley, Professor Quigley *LeapFrog: Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper (2004) - Mr. Websley, Professor Quigley 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *The King and I (1999) - Burmese Emissary 'Shorts' *What A Cartoon! (1995) - Junior 'TV Specials' *Sport Goofy in Soccermania (1987) - Sport Goofy Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Fish Vendor (ep2), Kaoru's Grandfather *Arc the Lad (2001) - Mayor Galuano *Argento Soma (2003) - Defense Man 1 (ep23), Official (ep2), Scientist (ep14) *DinoZaurs (2000) - Additional Voices *Last Exile (2003) - Additional Voices *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2003) - Dando Customer (ep6), Principal (ep7), Town Counselor (ep6) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Manman (eps2-5) *s-CRY-ed (2003) - Chief (ep2), Doctor (ep5), Kanami's Grandfather (ep1) *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Tessai Onizuka *The Big O (2001) - Gieseng (ep6) *The Legend of Black Heaven (2001) - Hobo (ep10) *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Black Kite, Muscle Man (ep22) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Corey (ep5), Golgol 30 (ep18), Kihano (ep1), Sergio (ep11) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (1989) - Colonel Shikishima *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Additional Voices *Metropolis (2002) - Shunsaku Ban *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Federation Officer, Johann Ibrahim Revil, Zeon Officer 'OVA - Dubbing' *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Chidokuro, Oboro *Fake (2000) - Chief, Jaco *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Mimizu-man (ep2) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Axis General A (ep9), Doctor (ep8), Dry's Assistant, Strawberry 9 Co-Pilot (ep10) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Read Along: Star Wars: A New Hope (1997) - Wilhuff Tarkin Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Boss, Movie Actor 1, Sushi Chef, Zombies *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Down with Love (2003) - Additional Voices *Invasion Earth: The Aliens Are Here (1988) - Alien Voices *Just Married (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Spaced Invaders (1990) - Giggywig *The Ambulance (1990) - ADR Loop Group *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Goofy, Wolf 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Arcade America (1996) - Additional Voices *Diablo II (2000) - Elzik, Guard *Disney's 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor (1997) - Horace Badun *Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Horace Badun *Disney's Villains' Revenge (1999) - Out *JumpStart 1st Grade Math (1997) - Frankie, The Bookworm *JumpStart 2nd Grade (1996) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain (1996) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island (1996) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Kindergarten Reading (1996) - Additional Voices *Monopoly Party (2002) - Mr. Monopoly *Mortimer and the Riddles of the Medallion (1996) - Lazlow, Moose, Roadrunner *Sam & Max: Hit the Road (1993) - Additional Voices *Soviet Strike (1996) - Nimrud *Star Wars: Rebel Assault (1993) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Rebellion (1998) - C-3PO, Death Star Commander, Yoda *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Stool 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Geppetto Theme Park Attractions *Alice in Wonderland (1983) - Cheshire Cat, King of Hearts Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (93) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (30) *Years active on this wiki: 1981-2003. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 2004-2005. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors